legendmarielufandomcom-20200215-history
The Republic of America
The Republic of America is a formidable nation that rose up from the former United States of America. Many cities of the Republic are divided into many districts; some wealthy and some poor. The capital of the Republic is located in Denver, Colorado . The Republic is viewed as a heavily militarized secretive aggressive state, much like modern day North Korea. The Republic is under constant Martial Law, and has military patrol units instead of the usual police department. The Elector Primo is the supreme law of the land, and acts as a dictator of the nation. The Republic has a total of 13 states, 11 of which share the same name of a current state in the United States (the states that are excluded include Dakota and West Texas). History Following the collapse of the United States, the land was divided up into two nations: The Republic of America and The Colonies of America. The reason of them dividing is because the East Coast was facing massive flooding, and everyone was moving to the West Coast. Because of this, the first Elector Primo made The Republic a separate country. The Republic sealed its borders to stop unwanted immigration, which caused the Colonies to declare war on the Republic. The two nations had been at war ever since, until a cease fire which was betrayed in the very beginning of the third book Champion. This cease fire does not last for long as a plague broke out in the Colonies, and the nation believed the Republic was at fault, due to the biochemical weapons the Republic had planned to use in the war. The Colonies demanded for a cure to the disease or else they would attack the Republic. When the Republic did not come through on their half of the deal, the Colonies attacked Denver. The Republic then went to Antarctica for help, but they simply said they would not help, due to the fact that they were majorly indebted to Antarctica already. Eventually Antarctica came to a resolution with the Republic, which was if the Republic were to give up Dakota to Antarctica until they were able to pay off their debts and that the Republic had to give proof of the cure. After Antarctica gave help to the Republic, the Colonies and the Republic made a treaty and the Republic's border to the Colonies were reopened. Together the two then produced multiple flourishing border cities. Government The governments of the Republic and the Colonies greatly differ. The Republic is a strict Martial Law Dictatorship, whereas the Colonies is a Corporate-Owned State. The trials are a great example of that. The Elector-Primo is the ruling head of the Republic. A Senate exists, and in Champion several senators are present during the dinner party. The Elector-Primo selects a "Princep", who acts alongside the Elector-Primo. It is often said that the Princep and the Elector-Primo develop very close relationships due to how often they associate themselves with each other. Military The Republic of America is a highly militarized state, and the military is often held at a high regard, with some seeing it as a way to escape poverty or to climb the social ladder. Despite the great emphasis on military might, it is insinuated that the Republic's military is relatively inferior to other superpowers such as Antarctica and Africa. Although it is never clearly stated what kind of weapons the Republic employs in their arsenal, there are some mentions of the use of Airships in aerial combat against the Colonies, and experimental fighter jets. The Republic keeps a highly fortified wall at Denver, Colorado, known as The Armor. as a stopgap measure against a possible Colonies attack. The Republic is shown to be willing to use chemical weapons against their enemies, as well as carry out experiments on its own citizens to breed super-soldiers. Category:Locations Category:Nations Category:When America Breaks into The Colonies and The Republic